ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Scarecrow
The son of a father obsessed with understanding and controlling fear, Jonathan Crane was used as the subject for illegal experiments from a young age following the death of his mother. Repeatedly locked in a small room beneath the floor and dosed with fear-inducing toxins, he became completely unhinged after his father unexpectedly died in the middle of an experiment. Jonathan was left for days, starving and terrified in a small pit. Even after he was finally rescued, he spent years deeply traumatized by the experience, before ultimately deciding to become the master of fear. Initially working as a professor, and later as a clinical psychologist, he finds his psychopathy does not lend itself to traditional practice of his chosen trade. Taking on the alias Scarecrow, he began a life of crime in constant pursuit of perfecting his fear toxin. Biography Early Life When Jonathan Crane was a child, his father Gerald Crane conducted many experiments on him, trying to comprehend the emotion of fear. Unable to use proper test subjects, Doctor Crane used Jonathan as his guinea pig. As part of the experiments, Jonathan was locked inside a little dark room while his father examined the test's effects on his son. One day however, during one of the experiments, Doctor Crane experienced a heart attack and died, leaving young Jonathan still trapped in the pitch black test chamber. Dr. Crane's employers at the University became concerned about his prolonged absence, and eventually, police were called to investigate. When they arrived at the Crane's household, the cops spotted the test chamber and were horrified to find Jonathan alone down inside, having survived days of starving and being completely terrified. As a result of this event, he was traumatized most of his childhood until, eventually, Jonathan decided that if he could control fear, he would never have to live in it again. He soon developed an obsession with his goal and became a psychologist with a concentration in phobias. Not waiting long to put his degree to use, Crane began using patients as test subjects to develop a project that he would later call "Fear Toxin". The gas, when inhaled, would cause his victims to hallucinate about their worst fears. Crane, adopting the alias of the''' "'''Scarecrow", soon became a threat to Gotham City, as he took criminal measures to perfect his fear gas. Abilities * Chemistry: Jonathan Crane is a proficient chemist and has used this skill to develop his infamous "fear toxin". * Intimidation: Using a variety of toxins that cause his victims to hallucinate that their phobias have come to life, the Scarecrow instills fear in all who see him. * Psychology: Jonathan Crane is an expert in the field of psychology, specifically the study of anxiety disorders. He is a walking textbook on the study of fear, and can recite the name and description of nearly every known phobia. He often demonstrates his intellectual prowess by analyzing his fellow patients at Arkham Asylum. Paraphernalia Weapons * Scarecrow's Fear Toxin Category:Villains Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Burglars Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains members Category:Terrorists Category:Joker's Gang Category:Serial Killers Category:Scientists Category:Arkham Asylum inmates